Does Sasuke love Naruto?
by SasuNarufan4ever
Summary: Sasuke goes with Naruto to get some ramen and they hang out. For some unknown reasons Sasuke blushes a couple times. Does Sasuke love Naruto or not? SasuNaru fanfiction. If you don't like SasuNaru, don't read it. Im sick of getting not so nice reviews about it.


Does Sasuke love Naruto?

SasuNaru fanfiction

Sakura watching from a tree:

Naruto: Hey Sasuke let's get some ramen!

Sasuke: No!

Naruto: Sasukeee come on!

Sasuke (unable to resist after who knows how long): Fine

**Disclaimer: *sniff* Don't own them**

Naruto walked to Ichiraku's to get some ramen. Sasuke followed. Naruto had annoyed Sasuke that day, bugging him to get ramen. After about an hour of arguing, Sasuke had finally agreed to go. Naruto ordered some ramen while Sasuke just sat next to him still annoyed. As Naruto ordered his 10th bowl of ramen Sasuke asked,

"How much ramen do you eat in a day?"

Naruto smiled "A lot!"

"How much is a lot?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto thought for a moment... "I don't know!" he finally said. Sasuke just ignored him. Why was he such an idiot?

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly called.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"Kakashi Sensei is always late!" Naruto said as he paid for his 100 bowls of ramen.

Whoa thought Sasuke that was totally random. "Uh, yeah I guess," Sasuke glanced at Naruto, "What are you doing?"

Naruto was trying to get something out of his pocket. Sasuke noticed Kakashi standing on a fence reading Makeout Paradise. Kakashi noticed him and smiled through his face mask.

"Hi Sasuke!" Kakashi closed his book and jumped down.

"Hi Kakashi." Sasuke said with a tone of annoyance.

Kakashi pretended not to notice. "So what're you guys doing?"

"Just got done eating ramen at Ichiraku's!" Naruto grinned, his stupid grin. Sasuke looked to see what he was holding. It was a sandwich bag with a chocolate chip cookie.

"Hi!" a female voice said out of nowhere. All three boys turned to look. It was Sakura.

"Ah man, its only you?" Kakashi and Naruto groaned. Sasuke glared his death glare.

Sakura noticed the aura radiating off of the three boys and started to run like a chicken. A few minutes later Sakura came back passing Sasuke. "Chicken butt!" she shouted.

A nerve struck. Sasuke dashed after her like a mad elephant yelling "Don't call me chicken butt you worthless piece of crap!"

Sakura scared out of her wits screamed (with some skittles and throwing them) "Taste the rainbow!"

Sasuke skidded to a halt. Using his ninja skills Sasuke caught each and every skittle in his mouth. "Heh, take that." he smirked.

Naruto came running with an unhappy look on his face. "How come you got to taste the rainbow and I didn't?"

Sasuke smirked, "Because you don't know the rainbow."

Naruto completely confused asked "What?"

"Oh just shut up dobe."

Naruto snapped, "Don't call me that!"

"Whatever." Sasuke smirked again. Sakura watched from a tree.

"Let's go to my house!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

For some unknown reason Sasuke blushed. Naruto's house! Sasuke pictured a house that looked like a ramen bowl.

"Here we are!" Naruto stated smiling. Sasuke glanced up and made an anime face. Naruto's house was like a mansion.

"You're in the mafia!" Sasuke asked stupidly.

"No! Course not." Naruto smiled taking a big bite that finished off the chocolate chip cookie from earlier.

All the sudden they heard music. It was Monster by Skillet.

"Oh, yeah Gaara's here!" Naruto chuckled.

"Gaara's here?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, he's playing DDR." Naruto glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke was laughing. Everybody stared at Sasuke thinking _he's laughing?_ Even Gaara stopped dancing. Sasuke noticing this stopped. A muffled laughter came from the trees (Sakura hid). Sasuke looked to see Itachi, his brother.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke hid.

Itachi still laughing said "Whuzzup bro?"

Stunned Sasuke said "What are you doing here?"

"No reason," Itachi inched closer and whispered, "I'm stalking someone."

"Who?" Sasuke asked. Itachi sighed and decided it was alright to tell him.

"Sakura." Once Itachi said it everybody's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"Why her!" everybody asked acting like Sakura was just a germ. Itachi smiled and looked up at the trees. His eyes met Sakura's. She made a weird face. Itachi smirked. She was so easy to read. Everybody looked where he was looking and made faces of hatred, including Gaara.

"H-hi guys what's up?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Why the hell are you up there?" Naruto looked ticked seeing the stinky pinky sitting on one of his most prized trees.

Naruto glared at her angrily. Sakura winced at his intense glare. She glanced at Itachi who was all smiles. Kakashi was reading Makeout Paradise, and Sasuke was glaring daggers at Itachi. Sakura felt lonely. Ino-pig was too busy with her stupid makeup that Sakura never got to hang out with her and Hinata was always with Kiba, and Tenten was either arguing with Lee or hanging with Neji all the time.

"I was following you guys." Sakura said inching away. After stalking them she's gotten used to the trees.

"She has been stalking you guys!" Itachi said it as if it was something that you'd say every day.

"What?" Sasuke turned and threw a kunai, "don't follow us you useless creep." Sasuke's words were as cold as ice and Sakura again ran away like a stupid chicken.

Sasuke sighed and noticed Naruto staring at him. "W-what?" Sasuke asked.

"You're cool." Naruto smiled a different smile from his stupid one. Sasuke blushed. Kakashi noticed and grinned. Sasuke can be cute, Kakashi thought to himself.

The next day…

Sasuke sat on a tree stump thinking about Naruto's words. "Your cool." Sasuke blushed and dug his nails in the stump. Why was he always thinking of Naruto?

"You like him don't you?" a male voice came out of nowhere. Sasuke peered up to see Kakashi and Itachi.

"Eh?" Sasuke gulped. He couldn't like Naruto could he? Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, if you like him then you should hurry up and tell him before Sakura does." Itachi said. Sasuke perked up. Sakura likes Naruto? Oh no, she doesn't! Naruto's mine. Sasuke dashed to Naruto's house.

"Sakura doesn't like Naruto." Kakashi stated suspiciously.

"I know." Itachi smiled as he watched Sasuke, sixteen years old already huh? Itachi headed for the woods to continue following Sakura.

Sasuke finally made it to Naruto's house. "Naruto!" he banged on the door.

"What? Who is it?" a lazy voice said. Naruto opened the door.

"Hi." Sasuke said waiting for Naruto to fully wake up before confessing.

"Sasuke? What is it?" Naruto asked fully awake.

"You'll probably just reject me, but I lik-no love you!" Sasuke blushed as he said it. Naruto blushed too and after a moment of silence finally answered.

"I l-love you too." Naruto face turned even redder. Sasuke happily hugged Naruto. Sasuke pulled away and kissed Naruto on the lips. Sasuke felt as if he was the most happy guy on the earth.  
><strong>I'm not gonna say the end because its kinda obvious it's the end. Hope you liked it! It's my first fanfic! If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me! <strong>


End file.
